Fire and Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Shayira and Heatblast have some fun with two twins in need of cheering up.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shayira was cleaning out under her bed when she heard a squeal and a shout in shock. Madison managed to run into her room and close the door quickly, panting hard.

"Who's out there?" She asked gently.

Madison realized she ran into the wrong room and was a bit silent.

"Oh, now c'mon. Who's out there?" Shayira coaxed, now squirming to get out and see who ran into her room for comfort.

"I-It's me…" Madison said slowly.

"Madison? Madison honey is that you?" She asked, now wiggling to get her head free.

"Yes, but I'm getting ready to leave now so I'll…"

"Wait a minute hon! What's your hurry?"

"N-Nothing, I just…uh…"

"Wait there, I'm coming out." Shayira replied, now wiggling free from under the bed and standing up. She walked over to her niece and noticed Madison had been crying. "Madison, you've been crying."

"I'm alright." She said sadly.

"No you're not. Now c'mere." Shayira cooed, now pulling to her in a hug and gently kissing her forehead. "Now talk to me…"

"I just punched a kid in the face for calling some of the younger kids bad names. And Maxine just punched some of the cheerleaders for hurting some of the other Grant Mansion kids. We both got suspended." Madison said, now sadly wiping her face.

"Honey…"

"Don't you all see?! Maxine and I have caused trouble ever since we came here!" Madison sobbed, now breaking free and running.

"Madison! Madison wait a minute!" Shayira called, now chasing after her. She ran out into the hall and saw Madison telling Maxine what happened. All she saw was Maxine nod and point to their room. "Hey! Come back you two!"

Both girls looked at her and then took off to their room, with her very close behind them. Heatblast saw his fiancé run in behind them and followed them to their room. Both girls sat on the bed and buried under the sheets.

"Now listen you guys…you know that we don't promote fighting and two wrongs don't make a right, but we know why you did what you did." Shayira said gently, coming closer. When Heatblast came over, Shayira told him what happened.

"Girls, we know that you meant well. But Shayira is right…we do not promote fighting." Heatblast said gsoftly. Both girls began to curl up even more under the blankets. "Now come here you two…"

And with that, he pulled both girls up on his lap and held them. Their tears were evaporating fast on his body as he wiped their faces.

"Let's have some time in the hot tub huh? Just the four of us. Since Upgrade and Shelby are out of town, we wanna keep an eye on you two and cheer you up." Heatblast offered. "Shayira, watch them while I go and run the hot tub water!" And with that, he ran out of the room really fast.

"Come on you two…come on out," Shayira cooed.

"We just wanna stay in here," Madison said, now squirming back underneath the sheet.

"Well we aren't gonna have frowns in here," Shayira smiled, now sticking half of her body under the sheets and tickling Madison.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SHAYIRA NO!" Madison squealed in shock.

"Tickle tickle tickle," Shayira laughed.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" She laughed, now rolling over again and again. But wherever she went, Shayira's fingers followed.

"I'm outta here!" Maxine said, now bursting from the sheets and trying to make a run for it!

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Shayira called out, but she had her hands full with Madison. "Heatblast! Stop her!"

At that very moment, Heatblast was walking back in when Maxine ran into him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her fast.

"And where do you think you're going?" He smiled evilly.

"I-I uh was just going to the bathroom," Maxine said.

"No she wasn't! Heatblast bring her back over here!" Shayira called out playfully. Maxine was then grabbed gently and tossed over on the bed. Shayira had Madison pinned under her and the girl was too weak with laughter to move.

"HEHEHEHEHEHELP! LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHET MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She pleaded.

"Not just yet. I'm waiting on your twin," Shayira chuckled, now tickling Madison more on her ribs and stomach. Shayira then backed out of the sheets and removed them from Madison. She then turned and saw Maxine trying to get up and she too grabbed her, pulled her over, and pinned her down under her.

"H-Hey! Let me up!"

"Not yet little one; you two are going to smile and join us for a swim," she grinned, now tickling her all over her stomach. Heatblast joined in and both girls were in stitches!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Madison squealed.

"LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Maxine begged.

"Not so fast you two! Now that you both have had some tickle juice, you both will be ticklish forever!" Heatblast chirped happily!

"W-WHAT?! You mean this stuff won't ever wear off!" Maxine gasped.

"Nope. And I'm glad it won't…we like you being ticklish Maxie." Shayira giggled, now giving her a gentle kiss on the nose.

"M-Maxie?"

"Yes, that is our nickname for you hon." Shayira grinned.

"And we both are happy that you both are a part of us. Do not be afraid. We spoke with Shelby and Upgrade and they said that you both won't be punished, but they don't want you all fighting." Heatblast said gently.

Both girls were surprised! Normally they expected yelling and screaming when they made a mistake, but they weren't met with that. They were kind to them.

"Come on…how about that swim in the hot tub," Shayira smiled, now gently ushering the girls to the door. The girls giggled and hugged both she and Heatblast as they headed for a night of fun.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it. This was a treat for newbienovelistRD for being a great friend.**

 **I will be in and out so I am currently not doing any requests. This is nothing personal, but we all need a break from time to time. So please do not ask for a request because unfortunately I will not answer at this time. Thank you for understanding.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, guestsurprise! I love this story you've done for me! I fully understand that you need this break. I'll always keep writing stories for you! You're the greatest, Amiga! I'm always here for you! :)**


End file.
